WonkyTonkBotty
WonkyTonkBotty (real name Jake Ingram) is an English Unterganger born December 10, 1992 in Stourbridge, West Midlands but currently lives in Halesowen. He made his debut with the Untergangers on 13th April 2010, when he released five parodies all in that day (he'd made them before just no released them). These were "Hitler Gets Fucked Over by Namco", "Hitler Hates Left 4 Dead 2" (both using the traditional bunker rant scene), "Chavs invade Hitler's Bunker", "Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast" and "Hitler Fails to Order a Pizza", with the latter bringing about most of his popularity at the time. Although he's not one of the most well known Untergangers, his "Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon" series brought him to the eye of the general Unterganger community, as the trilogy was well received and he collected a lot of subscribers, making him more well known. His parodies usually involve splicing Downfall with clips from other videos (a la HitlerRantsParodies) and sometimes FX videos (a la KakashiBallZ), and he spouts the two aformentioned untergangers as his main inspiration. These parodies are often satirical and rip on taboo subjects (such as 9/11, crude videos and disasters, etc) He is also renowned for his arrogance, self-love towards his videos and very dark sense of humour. Videos He currently has 72 Hitler parodies to date which can be found below: *Hitler Gets Fucked Over By Namco *Hitler Hates Left 4 Dead 2 *Chavs invade Hitler's Bunker *Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast 1 *Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast 1b *Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast 2: Hitler Drops a Shitzkrieg on Russia *Fegelein runs over Hitler's Pizza Delivery *Gunsche scares Hitler with a Screamer *Hitler watches the end of Tomorrow Never Dies *Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: Keyboard Warriors *Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: YouTube Ads *Fegelein rigs Hitler's Tricycle *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon II *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon III *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon IV *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon V *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon VI vs Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation II *Burgdorf's Pistol of Absolute Merkage *Hitler doodies on Justin Bieber *Hitler's Jokes - Hitler's Favourite Band *Burgdorf's Jokes - Burgdorf's Closest Friend *Fegelein's Jokes - Fegelein's Least Favourite Bug Trick *Gunsche's Jokes - Theme Parks *Goring's Jokes - Bath Tub *Hitler calls Jessie an Old Hag *Fegelein covers Hitler in Daddy Long Legs *Justin Bieber gets trapped in Hitler's body *Fegel-Fantasy: Hitler Quest *Fegelein prank calls Hitler with Rebecca Black *Gunsche says Happy 70th Bruno Ganz *Fegelein traps Hitler and friends in an Elevator...again *Gunsche and Fegelein's April Fools prank on Hitler *Fegelein's 2nd April Fools prank on Hitler *WonkyTonkBotty's 3rd and final April Fools prank on Hitler *Hitler's Message to Kids: Don't Do Drugs *Hitler's Message to Kids: Respect your Parents *Hitler's Message to Kids: Eat a healthy diet *Hitler's Message to Kids: Have a good taste in music *Hitler's Message to Kids: Appreciate what you get *Hitler rants JA, JA, JA, JA, JA for 10 minutes while I play unfitting music *CCTV Footage: Hitler's car gets hit by a Fegel-Train! *Hitler is informed WonkyTonkBotty has 100 subscribers *Hitler throws a pencil in Beavis' eye *Grawitz can't fit through the door! *Hitler promotes an Unterganger: 20fadhil *Hitler's trippy, scary music video: Antics, Suicide Panzer Tanks and Fegel Girls *Hitler plans to kill Fegelein's new cat *Eva informs Hitler of Manchester United's 19th Premier League Victory *Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation *Hitlers, M Bison and Darth Vader's reactions to Fegelein deleting all of WonkyTonkBotty's videos *Fegelein's screamer prank on Inglorious Basterds Hitler: Scary Maze *Fegelein's screamer prank on Inglorious Basterds Hitler: What's wrong with this Picture? *Fegelein's screamer prank on Inglorious Basterds Hitler: Kikia *Hitlololo - Hitler sings the Trolololo Song *Grawitz works out to his favourite song! *Gunsche wants Hitler to mop up his PINGAS!!! *Downfall Hitler phones South Park Hitler and "Adolf" Cartman *Hitler and Gunsche get caught in an Earthquake *Hitler and Eva plan to ruin Fegelein's beauty contest *Fatolf Hitler falls off his Moped! *Hitler is informed his statue has diarrhoea *Hitler gets Owned-tage *Magda Goebbels begs Hitler to stop calling her and Joseph Skeletor *Erna Flegel's Boo-Hoo of Hysterical Proportions *Angry Kid Prank Calls Hitler *Hitler's Awkward Fartastrophe *Hitler, Gunsche, Fegelein, Jodl and Burgdorf get Hunky in a Chippendale dance *Hitler finds out Eva is cheating on him with Justin Bieber *Magda's Response to her kids liking Justin Bieber *Hitler is informed his subtitles are in Comic Sans MS *Fegelein/Thomas Kretschmann celebrates his 49th Birthday Category:Untergangers Category:Untergangers